evernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxine O'Connor
Maxine O'Connor, often referred to as Maxie, is the wraith who haunts Vic Woodson's attic. She is the first wraith Bianca Olivier meets after she dies and often appears to Bianca asking her to come to see Christopher, as well as teaching her about wraiths and how to use her new powers. Biography Background Maxie was most likely born in 1904 or 1905. She died in 1920, when she was about sixteen or seventeen years old, as she states in Hourglass that she has been a wraith for ninety years. The circumstances of her death are not specified, but it can be assumed she was murdered, as only homicide can create wraiths. It was traumatic enough that she became a wraith, haunting her old house in Philadelphia. She dwells in the attic in particular. As the decades passed, Maxie became increasingly detached from the mortal world, often visiting the 'between place' and meeting and befriending Christopher , the wraiths de-facto leader. However, just as Maxie was considering letting go of all her ties to the earth and moving onto the afterlife, she encountered the Woodsons, the family who had just moved into her old home. Maxie was particularly drawn to their young son Vic, who was unafraid of her and often came up to the attic to talk with her. Vic grew on Maxie and she chose to linger in the house, watching over Vic. Hourglass TBA Afterlife TBA Physical Appearance Maxie is described as being a year or two younger than Bianca (who was eighteen at the time). She is described as being pretty, with straight fair hair cut into a bob, a "narrow chin, strong nose and sharp, knowing eyes". Her eyes are described as being blue in colour. She constantly wears a white, filmy, old-fashioned night gown. Personality Maxie has a rather snarky attitude, often using sarcasm or gallows humour. She is a bit anti-social, generally avoiding other people, but is friendly towards Bianca and Vic, the latter of whom she is especially fond of. Maxie can often be rather blunt and brutally honest, but it's implied she is a caring person deep down; she reached out to Bianca on numerous occasions and supported her after she became a wraith, is protective of Vic and also becomes upset and angry with Bianca for capturing a fellow wraith and referring to him as a "thing". Notably, she selflessly goes to Bianca's aid in spite of the danger to herself in Afterlife, nearly being destroyed by Mrs Bethany in the process. Maxie can be somewhat childish at times, becoming huffy if she cannot get her own way, which is likely due to the fact she was only a teenager when she died and never got the chance to grow up. Maxie is of the opinion that wraiths should accept their deaths and move on, as not doing so simply causes them pain, though she herself still has ties to the mortal plane. She expresses a dislike for vampires, mostly due to Mrs Bethany's attempts to capture them and finds them "gross" as they're technically "dead bodies walking around". However, she seems grateful towards the vampires who helped save her from Mrs Bethany, implying she may come to change her opinion of them in the future. The exact circumstances of her death are unknown, but it can assumed they were traumatic enough that she remained on earth for over ninety years afterwards. It is entirely possible that her somewhat brusque attitude and reclusiveness can be attributed to the nature of her death; unlike many other wraiths though, Maxie is not consumed by sorrow and rage, and generally avoids contact with humans rather than wanting to harm them. Appearances * Hourglass * Afterlife Category:Wraiths Category:Undead Category:Female Characters Category:Characters